Colleen in Heat
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Colleen tries to woo Hunter, but it's harder than she thought -oneshot-


It was a regular night at Road Rover HQ.

All the boys were in lounge chilling out and eating kibble.

Colleen on the other hand was in her room. Why? It was just a regular part of being a girl dog. She was in heat. Now this wasn't the first time since she became a Road Rover that this happened. And of course she always tried to get real flirty and sexy with Hunter. Yet no matter how much she tried Hunters oblivious self always got in the way. He always thought Colleen was either playing some kind of funny game or was really ill.

For instance, once before this is what happened.

* * *

Hunter was alone in the mess hall having a snack one night. When Colleen stepped in

"Hi Huntiee," he said in solfty and sexy kind of way

"Hi Colleen," Hunter said as he munched on another dog bone

Colleen walked over to the Golden Retriver mix, slowly while undoing her uniform in a sexy matter. Showing off some clevage

"Colleen are you feeling okay?" Hunter said, confused as to why she was doing such an unusual thing

"Oh Hunter I feel just amazing," the female collie said as she got on top of the table and crept on all fours towards Hunter "I'm in heat,"

"You're hot?" Hunter said

"Yes I am Hunter," Colleen said picking up a dog bone and sucking on it. Giving him a hint as to what she wanted to do with him

"It dosen't really feel very hot in here to me," Hunter said "We could go outside on the beach if you want to cool off,"

Colleen felt a little upset at this

"Dose he really not get what I'm trying to say?" she thought "No, he can't be that oblivious. He just wants to do it on the beach. It's more romantic, plus none of the other guys will see us. Yeah that's it,"

"Um Colleen, so you want to go out to the beach?" Hunter asked

"Sure Huntiee," Colleen said "Lets step out for a moments,"

"Just let me get my trunks," Hunter said

"Sure, I'll get mine to," Colleen said

A short while later the two were outside on the beach. Colleen was wearing a red bikini with a little flower desine on it, Hunter was in some brown trunks.

"This feels nice," Colleen said as the wind blew over her. Also the moon was full and shown upon her in a radiant way. If Blitz had saw her just then he would have gotten an erection so hard you'd think he ate a whole handful of Viagra, and then some.

"So you starting to feel better now?" Hunter said "Don't feel so hot now, or mabey we could take a quick dip in the water?"

Agian Colleen got that feeling that Hunter didn't get what she was really trying to say

"Accualy Hunter I feel a little chilly. Why don't you come over here and warm me up," she said sexualy

"Darn I knew I should've gotten a blanket, and mabey a shovel and pale to. We could build a sand castle," Hunter said

That was it, Colleen realized she had failed in trying to get intimate with Hunter. She ended up just having a chlidish play date with him.

"This is just like when I asked him if he wanted to take a walk on the beach," Colleen thought (note the episode. Episode 13 of Road Rovers)

* * *

This time though Colleeen was determined to have Hunter get the message. To truly show him how she felt about him. To be more than just friends.

"This time I'll get him for sure," she said putting on a silky, purple, bathrobe and walking out of her room

* * *

Meanwhile Hunter was watching Balto II one the TV in the lounge, the movie had just started by the way.

Shag, Muzzle and Exile had gone to bed early, tried from the mission they had done earlier that day. Blitz went off to take a shower and admire his handsome self

"Gosh I'm so pretty," he said to himself when he left, and even kissing his arm to.

So Hunter was completly alone, watching Balto II.

Just then Colleen entered the room

"Hi Hunter," she said

"Oh hi Colleen," Hunter said looking over at he in the bathrobe "You take shower to?"

"Huh? Oh yes I took one," Colleen said

"I'm just watching Balto. You want to join me?" Hunter asked

Colleen looked at the TV. The movie was almost to the part where Balto saw that his mate Jenna had puppies

"Perfect," Colleen thought to herself

The two Rover watched the movie some more. Balto was standing right outside Jennas home, he nugged the door open. And the scene changed to reveal Jenna lying in a blaset with six beautiful pups sucking for milk next to her

"Hello Balto," Jenna said in a soft voice

Balto gulped

"Well come in," Jenna said "They don't bite. At least not yet,"

And there were the ix beautful pup the two husky dogs had made together

"Its so beautiful isn't it?" Colleen said

"Ya puppies are cute," Hunter said

"Wouldn't be so great to just hold one and have it lick your face uncontrollably?" Colleen said "To hear their lttle paws pitter patter on the floor, to watch then chase their tails?" Colleen went on

"Yeah, we should go to this pound I know," Hunter said "I think they're going to have a big _Adopt a Puppy Day _soon. We could really help find a bunch of them good homes,"

"Or we could do something _else," _Colleen said

"Like what?" Hunter said

"Like this," Colleen said as she removed her gown to reveal her sexy bra and panies underneath

"Take me Hunter," Colleen said "I've waited so long for this moment, how could I expres al..."

"Colleen if you needed some new clothes you could've just told me or the others," HUnter said "We could go shopping tomarrow for some,"

Colleen felt devistated. Hunter totally missed it. Again.

"YOU'RE UNBELEVEABLE!" Colleen said giving him a karate kick which sent him crashing into a wall

"I would've looked for the on sale stuff," Hunter said dazzed. Then passed out

Colleen stormed out of the room, pissed off as ever

"I can't believe it," Colleen said to herself "All those times of trying and he..."

Her sentence was interupted by a certain doberman stepping out of his room, with just a towel on

"Man that felt good," Blits said "I look so much pre..." he then noticed Colleen in her underware

The to stood there looking at eachother for a few short seconds until Blitz said

"No please don't karate kick me!" he said getting his arms up to sheild the blow he thought she ws going to delvier

Yet this caused his towel to fall off. And reveal that mini-Blitz was very_, very _happy

Colleen was shocked at the gigantic Rovers _thing _

"Blitz," she said

"You said my name!" Blitz said suprised

"Yes I did. Do want to...," Colleen grinned

"I must be dreaming," Blitz said as he hit himself to see.

"No Blitz you're awake," Collen said "Now why don't we go to my room and...hehe,"

* * *

Later that night the sound of the Doberman and Collie geting down could be heard from Colleens room.

To be honest if their was a record for the worlds most ultimate love making. The two Rovers would've defietly won

Also, six weeks later.

Colleen gave birth to two beautiful pups of her own

A boy that looked like Blitz but with Colleens fuur colors. And a girl that looked like Colleen with Blitzs fur colors

And they all lived happily ever after

**The end.**


End file.
